BANG!
by ThePurpleSuperCow
Summary: A fic of various one-shots. ENJOY!
1. NO!

WARNING! Randomness ahead! And I don't own Danny Phantom!

"No" He shook his head vigorously.

"It can't be. This is not happening!" More head shakes.

"Not in a million years." Arm movements were added.

"No, no, no, and no!" He ran his hand trough his hair and glared at the offending object.

"Never. Never ever!" A seemingly simple white square.

"Just forget it. Not going to happen." A simple square addressed to him.

"I'm not going!" An envelope addressed in florescent green ink.

"Nope." An envelope that came with an offer.

"I'm definitely not going just because of _that_!" An offer to be at a place of honor.

"I don't want to, I don't have to!" A place usually meant for a friend.

"All they've ever done was harass me, and now they pull _this_?" Someone who was trusted.

"I don't care _what_ you say; just tell them I can't come!" Someone who would support.

"Can't, won't, what's the difference? I'm not going!" Someone to pass the ring.

"I'm not going to be the Box Ghost's best man!" Danny yelled at his sister who held up the wedding invitation.

Hope you liked it! I liked writing it! Raise your hand if you thought this was the funniest waste of three minutes ever!


	2. Cherries

Ok, you may have wondered 'why the heck did I fave THIS?' The answer? It used to be titled as 'NO!' and well, I decided to do another DP one-shot and I didn't want to waste cyber-space. So I decided that this will be a one-shot fic to help me get out the insignificant details that want to clutter up my other stories. I hope you enjoy this as it may grow at random times with no distinct end and most will be in this kind of format with where you don't 'know' who's talking till later. Oh and I don't own DP.

"Ow! Ow! Fuckeity-ow!" He came in, clutching his injury.

"Where the hell is it?" He alerted his sister with his impromptu cursing.

"Why the hell don't we have any unless someone needs it?" The girl followed her brother, wondering what he was questing.

"Damn, this hurts."He tenderly felt the area around his injury.

"Do we even have any?" She opened a drawer and held up his salvation.

"Oh, God, Jazz you're a life saver!" He treated his wound.

"Why duh heck do dey faver dis stuff, your mouh gos numb so you can't 'ase it anyway!" The Origel doing what it was invented for.

"What's it taste like, Danny?" Inquired Jazz.

"Cherries."

Just for reference, this really happened to me, me being Danny and Jazz being my sis (Kitt21) ((Shameless promotion!)) (((Like I care if it's shameless or not))) Go check out some of her stuff if you like Transformers and Bionicle.


	3. It

Ok, MAJOR angst ahead. Random thoughts + DP + Slight insanity = this fic! I was just thinking about in PP how he wanted to get rid of his powers and some personal stuff that I won't go into, I just mixed them together pressed 'emulsify' and out popped this. Hope you like it!

Have you ever wanted a special ability? One that puts you a bit above the rest of the crowd. One that makes you unique and special. One that lets you do things that aren't considered 'normal'.

I certainly did.

'Did' being the key word.

I don't want anymore because I already have, and I don't want 'it' anymore.

Sure 'it' makes me special and unique. Ok, 'it' lets me do amazing things that were deemed impossible before. Yeah, I thought 'it' was cool.

Most people would say 'Why would you want to give 'it' up?' or 'Look at who you became because of 'it'!' and to those people I say 'it' is more hassle than it's worth.

I can't count how many times someone's been hurt just because I have 'it' and if I could it would be a huge number.

Not only that but secretly, 'it' scares me. Just realizing what I am because of 'it' makes me special in a way that isn't normal. And how I wish I were normal.

No one seems to understand. How could they? They never had 'it' and I hope to anyone listening that they never do. 'It' has ruined more than my life, but 'it' also made my life better in small ways.

So maybe 'it' is not so bad.

I still don't want 'it'. That's why, tomorrow when my parents are out, I'm getting rid of it.

Tomorrow, Danny Phantom will be a memory and Danny Fenton can have a normal life.

Ok, anyone think I did a good job? No I will not tell you of my personal angst even if you beg; it's personal for a reason. See that button down there? It'll introduce you to this nifty screen that lets you say what you think! Type what you think in the magic screen to be on my semi-short list of virtual friends! We got cookies and T-shirts! Heck we got cookies _on_ out t-shirts!


	4. Did I say that out loud?

BACK TO THE FUNNY! Yay!

Worst…night…_ever_!

I first had to go and catch some random ghost. Then I had to sign papers, a lot of papers. All these legal things are seriously getting on my nerves. How did Vlad do it? Then a club-attack, man those girls can run. Don't they get that I'm taken? Don't believe me; check my girlfriend's left hand! Or should I say fiancé? I could learn to love that word. Anyway, the wedding's tomorrow. And I'm a nervous wreck.

Sam, Sam Manson (soon to be Fenton) said yes. TO ME! Why, I don't know. I mean look at me! A half-ghost freak with little to no free time because of random events that led me to be savior of the world and owner of various companies around said world. Thanks for that, Vlad. No really, I _wanted_ to be your soul beneficiary…NOT! Thank goodness Sam's dad helps me with that. Jeremy's awesome with this stuff. And Pamela has decided that I'm worthy of her family now. I guess that Vlad _did_ help, a little.

So here I am, chained to a desk, signing papers and writing my vows. Better late than never, right? There is _so much_ I want to say to her but I don't think the rabbi and pastor would be too happy with that. Oh, did I forget to mention that because Sam's Jewish and I'm not we have to have this double wedding thing? I guess I didn't. That's why I'm glad Pam did the coordinating. I'm even gladder to see that she actually listened to Sam's opinion for once.

It's going to be perfect. Expensive, but perfect. The only deviation from tradition we're going to do is instead of a limo (like Pam wanted) we're going to fly off into the sunset. Corny, I know, but what better way to start a life then that? Not to mention that I can _actually_ fly.

And don't tell Sam, but Vlad's will helped in more ways than one. He had property all over the world, including a private island somewhere in the Caribbean. And I say 'hello honeymoon'. I even got the ghost thing covered. I somehow got them to call a temporary truce for the wedding. I still don't know why they all reacted like good friends when I said 'wedding'. Offering congratulations and pats on my back so on and so forth. I've fought agent these ghosts for…has it really been five years? Wow, time flies.

One…more…DONE! I hope I don't get carpal tunnel from all this paperwork. Homework was easy compared to this. Now for my vows…what should I say? I only have so much time to say everything. I could say the obvious. That I love her, that I need her, blah, blah, blah. Or I could go deeper. I'm usually not good with the putting words together and making it come out intelligent thing. I usually crack jokes and make puns. I love puns. It's how I deal with things. But my mom said that if I do that for my vows…let's just say I won't be _half_-ghost anymore. Maybe I should sleep on it? That sounds so good right now. Does that clock say 12:59? The truce has been active for a whole hour, no wonder I got all those papers signed. Geez, I'm going to bed. If all else fails, I'll take my dad's advice. 'Speak from the heart and focus only on her.' Yup, my dad can be deep if he wants to.

*line break to next day…9:30*

I AM _SO_ LATE! If it wasn't for Tuck, I wouldn't even be up! Stupid alarm! Stupid clock! Stupid tie! How do I even _tie_ this thing? Where's mom when you need her? Oh…trying to get my attention, nice timing mom. Is she crying? She's talking like she's gonna lose me. Oh, mom. You will _never_ lose me, I'm just growing up. No matter where this takes us, no matter what happens, I'm still your son, your little boy. Did I say that out loud? She's smiling now. I must have. Oh, geez! My vows! Looks like I'm winging it, but what else is new? Can't fly, I'd mess up the suit. Darn it, I have to take the limo. Most people _like_ limos, but I'm not most people. I prefer flying to _any_ form of overly-expensive and hassling road vehicle. Well, whatever. It gets me there and doesn't involve any concentration on my part.

There it is, the place where I lose the single status and add a 'and Mrs.' to my name. No, it's not a building or a backyard. It's the park. The place where we first met, where we had our first 'fake-out make-out', where I kick ghost butt on a regular basis, where I asked Sam to be my girlfriend, and where I asked her to marry me. It's only fitting this is where I make her my wife.

I see all our family, and that includes friends too. Oh…goodie…the media. Why do they feel they have the right to come and film my life? Is it because I'm famous? Or maybe that I'm richer than Vlad was? Whatever it is, I don't want them here, but I'll be nice today. I don't want anything messing up today. Is that Mr. Lancer? It _is!_ He's lost some weight, good for him! Dad's already front row center, probably holding a seat for mom. Where is mom? Did I leave her back at the hotel? Oh man! I could go get her or send the chauffeur…or just wait for her to get out of the limo, that works too.

Ok, mom and dad, Jeremy and Pamela, Dash and Paulina…_Dash and Paulina? _About time! I was sure they'd get together _before_ Star and Kwan. There's Tuck and Jazz. Yes it _was_ weird for my best friend to admit he had a crush on my sister, thanks for asking. Looks like Val got herself a date too. Who _is _that guy? He looks a little like Nathan without the glasses and combed hair. Might as well ask.

It _was_ Nathan! And by the little ring on Val's hand, she really likes him. Good for them. We need more of that in this world. I should know I've been around it enough in the past few years. Looks like everyone's here. No empty chairs, the wedding procession in the back (including Jazz and Tuck), I'm standing on the…what's the word…dais. It's just a raised platform with some steps, why does it have to have a fancy name? I can hear the music now and my heart is thumping wildly. In just a few minutes, I'll see her. I haven't seen her in a couple of days. That's one of the stupidest traditions I've ever heard, and all the paperwork I've had to do didn't help in the least. The orchestra pauses in three…two…one…and the gigantic useless door opens (why there's a big freakin' door in the middle of freakin' nowhere is beyond freakin' me) and there she is. Oh, she's so beautiful. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen, more wondrous than any work of art, more…I think you get it. Why is she going so slow? Did time stop around us? No, everyone is still moving. All I want is her right here beside me, from now on. Everything is going so slow but really fast at the same time. Before I know it, she's right here. When did Jazz take the flowers? When did Tuck hand me the ring? Everyone's looking at me. Is it time for my vows already? Time to use my dad's advice.

Sam, what can I say? We've been friends for a really long time. We've laughed together, cried together, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, together. Sam's smiling and mom's crying. Why? Did I say that out loud? Must have because Sam's kissing me and I notice the little bag at my feet. I stomp on it with a satisfying sound of shattering glass.

We're married. We're Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Fenton. I was so nervous that I didn't notice how hungry I was. Now that it's over, I'm starving! It all looked so good. As much as I loved…whatever we were eating…I couldn't help but notice my ghost sense going off or the large group of ghosts hovering above the tables. What gives? I thought we had a truce! I heard someone yelling out 'we do'. Did I say that out loud? Must have, Dani came from behind some ghosts. Man that kid's grown up! She was holding a present behind her back and she floated down to hover in front of mine and Sam's table.

"We wanted to give you your gifts!"

Gifts? As in plural? As in more than one? She was smiling at me as she handed me the box she was holding. I looked at Sam as she stood to see what we were given.

What in this world gave her the idea that we needed blue and pink baby hats with matching blankets?

"It's from Clockwork." Dani said. Of course it's from Clockwork. I heard my clone/cousin giggle. I don't know if it was from me saying stuff again or from my face. Either way, I put away the gift before Tucker could get any ideas. I could also see that there were other ghosts that wanted to come and give gifts. This will take awhile.

Ghosts are too obsessive. Even the gifts they give reflect their own interests. Lunch Lady gave us a set of kitchen knives, very big kitchen knives. Only after she threatened to take over the buffet and made the caterer cry. Technus gave us a toaster, microwave, TV, computer, phone, and a non-ghost-catching thermos that said '#1 pain' on it. He certainly came with the most. Ember gave both of us personalized guitars and an offer of lessons. She was surprisingly nice about it too. Desiree's gift was unexpected but very welcomed. One rule free, no strings attached, instant results, satisfaction guaranteed, with no expiration date wish. Like I said, it was unexpected. Now Skulker's gift was not only large but awkward, loud and funny. It was the Box Ghost wrapped up with a bright red bow on top of his head. Yup, you heard me. Skulker gave Sam and me the Box Ghost as a gift. And here I was hoping for him to give up on hunting me, no such luck there. I let the poor blue idiot go, much to Lunch Lady's happiness.

I knew that they wouldn't cause trouble, so I let them stay till the end of lunch. And it was fun. They all behaved themselves. Except for Dani though, I think she might have gotten that from me. Other than the Dani-'diving'-in-the-punch incident it all went smooth. And just before we left they had one more gift. At first I thought it was weird rice. But apparently it's ghost tradition to shower the new couple in tiny sparkles of ectoplasm. The ghosts were throwing it out like it _was_ rice though. All in all, it was a nice display and it announced our exit. It was a nice beginning to a new life.

*Line break, remote island in the Caribbean, 9:15 PM*

We're finally here! If I didn't know exactly where this island was, I would have been lost hours ago. Oh, look, Vlad was nice enough to build a house here. I'm still thinking of this as Vlad's stuff, not mine. Well, whatever. We're here now and I'm with Sam and we have the rest of our lives to decide which charities we're giving the obscene amounts of money to.

All our stuff that we'd need for the next three weeks was already here.

"Maybe we should get working on using Clockwork's gift." I turned to a bright red Sam.

"Did I say that out loud?"

If you can't tell, that was Sam at the end. Danny had 'Did I say that' moments all day. It was Sam's turn.


	5. Tonight, I want to cry

I'll explain at the end. It's just a short one based off a song, but it's NOT a song-fic.

He sighed heavily. Another night alone, thinking about her and drinking his troubles away. No one knew about his 'little indulgence', and no one would ever find out. Yes he could be considered an alcoholic with the amount he drinks, but at this point he didn't _need_ the alcohol. He needed her, his one and only love, the woman who was taken away from him.

He sighed again as he poured a glass of wine and turned on the large TV, only to turn the volume way down. He looked around him at all the pictures, pictures of her. Some had himself in it, but those were lies. Fakes made to make him feel better. He downed the glass in one gulp and poured himself another.

He never cried about anything in his life, so it surprised him when he felt tears fall from his eyes. He wiped the moisture from his cheek and looked at his shining fingers. Debating to himself why he suddenly felt like crying. He finally decided that he didn't care as more tears joined the first and downed another glass of wine.

He heard somewhere that playing sad songs make one feel better. Should he try it, just this once? Maybe find those notes and letters she wrote to him before she walked away? He looked intently at the bottle of wine then glared at the glass from which he drank from. He put the glass down and drank straight from the bottle, not caring anymore who saw or what they would think.

More and more tears fell. He let them come. His only thoughts being of her, and how she broke his heart. Most would say he didn't have such a thing. How could that be true with the cold ach that hovered inside it?

More and more tears. Falling like rain, and with each drop came a piece of his pride and strength. He didn't care anymore. Not about his companies, nor his plans, not even of his supposed friend that stole the love of his life. His only thought and his only action. 'Tonight, I want to cry.'

Ok, that's done. I was listening to some songs that I hadn't heard in awhile and 'Tonight I wanna cry' came up and I thought 'Man, this describes Vlad almost perfectly!' And voila, this fic was born! Here are the lyrics, just for those who are curious. P.S. I don't own the song or DP, Just saying is all.

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could have been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you just walking away_

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride_

_Let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Would it help if I turned this sad song on?_

_All by myself, would sure hit me hard now that you're gone_

_Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hiding this way_

'_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride_

_Let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control_

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with this pride_

_Let it fall like rain from my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_


	6. Hero

Another semi-angst story. Well not really angst…Anyway…enjoy!

A cloud of dust and debris flew into the air as the last of the building crumbled, taking with it the hope that that brave young man who went inside to find that missing girl would get out alive. Some who were witnessing the horror that was the fire that took the building and two lives started to cry, others still stood shocked, and more still ran up to the rubble and continued to put out the remaining flames and look for the two that would have to now be…returned…to their families. The dust finally started to settle and those who didn't avert their eyes saw a dark shape stand. It walked to the sounds and lights that were flashing on top of the fire engines. As it came closer it became clear…it was the hero, and in his arms, the girl that he risked his life for. Her limp body was covered in burses and cuts, her eyes fought agent tiredness and gravity to look up at her savior. He was obviously tired, obviously in pain, or maybe it was only obvious to her. She gathered the last remains of her strength and placed a hand on his chest, easily getting his attention. Telling him with that simple gesture and a look from her eyes that all will be alright, only when he silently nodded did she let unconsciousness overtake her. He made sure that she got to the ambulance near her parents; he made sure that she got the help she would need before they even touched him and even then, he didn't take his worried gaze off the girl. He only calmed when the EMT said that she would be completely fine and make a full recovery within a few days. He accepted praises and thanks with only half acknowledging the words. Finally, after much assuring that he was 'just fine' he got a moment to himself. He sighed and looked to the retreating ambulance that would take the girl to the hospital.

"Get better soon, Sam. I love you." He whispered to himself. And unbeknownst to him, Sam smiled into her breathing mask and whispered back.

"I will, Danny. I love you too."


	7. I blame you

This came into being because of a picture and discussion on deviantART…Don't ask.

Little red eyes glared at the white clothed being that he was sitting on.

"Do I really have to do this?" Clockwork asked the Observant. The green eyed ghost had the good graces to at least look sheepish.

"I don't like it any more than you do." He stated plainly.

"I don't have to humiliate myself like this." The child form of Clockwork was about to hop off the nameless Observant's lap when he went through one of his sporadic age changes. The now middle aged spirit was mortified as Danny walked in.

"Hey, Clockwork I…" The boy stopped, looking at the ridiculous sight of an Observant sitting with Clockwork on his lap. "…I'll come back later, then." And Danny zipped away leaving Clockwork to glare at the poor squished Observant.

"I blame you."


	8. 25 words of no importance

1. **Paper**

Sam couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she watched all the paper cranes that Danny was currently causing to rain in her room, her cold no longer bothering her.

2. **Affection**

After Sam got better, she decided to repay Danny's affection with some origami of her own, hey whoever said that bats didn't count?

3. **Shakespeare**

As Danny sat with his legs dangling from his terrace, arms folded and listening as Sam recited something from Romeo and Juliet, he thought of how Shakespeare would react to Sam's colorful rendition.

4. **Ribbon**

Sam wrapped a her ribbon around her tree, thinking of Danny all the time and not caring if her choice in colors wasn't anywhere near the color spectrum of yellow.

5. **Colors**

As Danny watched Skulker wrench the stadium light post, that he had crashed into, from the ground all he could think was 'Pretty colors.'

6. **Games**

As Danny ducked and dodged the box ghost's attacks, he discovered that he really hated Monopoly.

7. **Cussing**

Both Sam and Tucker stared at Danny in surprise and horror, Danny took a moment to process what he just said before grabbing his hair and screaming, "Oh god I'm turning into the Fruit Loop."

8. **Bats**

Sam watched as her boyfriend danced around, waving his hands in the air like an idiot, too amused to tell him the bats were just a Halloween garland that fell onto him.

9. **Halloween**

"Nice costume." Sam complimented her boyfriend who smirked. "You know me, always have to keep people guessing." He said as he turned around to let his girlfriend see his Dash Baxter costume in all it's glory.

10. **Chips**

Danny laughed as he placed a chip into his mouth and spied on Vlad, wondering when the fruit loop would figure out it was him who was steeling all his Doritos.

11. **Fruit-loops**

Danny grinned to himself as he watched Vlad storm from the press conference in a huff, fancy clothes drenched, who knew the creep was lactose intolerant?

12. **Snow**

The first thing Danny saw was the snow as he came back to the human world from the ghost zone, the second was a head of black hair that was much prettier than the frozen water that rammed right into him.

13. **Harry Potter**

Danny weighed the options of whether the book he held in his hands could in fact kill his annoying friend or if it was worth being sent to prison for committing murder in the first edition.

14. **Yarn**

Danny wondered if he could just walk away and leave this to the guys in white as he watched the giant yarn monster tear up a Hobby Lobby.

15. **Dads**

Sometimes, Danny could see himself in his dad, and those times scared the snot out of him.

16. **Puzzles**

Danny wondered when Skulker would stop using the cube trap on him, he figured out how to beat it faster than he did his Rubix cube, he just had to remember to keep an extra hammer in his belt.

17. **Farm**

"Danni I don't care if you saw a Rodeo show and wanted to try out bull riding, you do not break into people's property and steal a cow. "

18. **Chalk**

'Well this is new.' Danny thought as he mentally wrote down chalk in his 'things ghost have become in order to kill me' list.

19. **Raven**

"Don't even think about it." Danny threatened as he eyed the dark bird that was perched on top of his head.

20. **Sisters**

Maddie sat at the table and gossiped with the hologram of her that Vlad had made, honestly too pleased to have someone around that actually understood her to be disturbed by the creep.

21. **Ninety-nine**

Mr. Lancer held up his hand as Danny Fenton raced into his class after the bell had rung, stopping another excuse from exiting the teens mouth and just pointed to his desk as he got out another tardy slip.

22. **Disney**

Sam sat grumpily on the couch as another movie she hated was played on her family's home entertainment system, but she just couldn't stay mad as Danni watched 'Cinderella' for the first with wide blue eyes.

23. **Bells**

Maddie jumped half way out of her shoes as she turned and found her three year old son right behind her. "Danny, we have got to start putting a bell on you!"

24. **Summer**

Danny didn't think Tucker would survive the till the end of summer if he kept up singing ninety-nine bottle of beer on the wall, he also didn't think Sam had the restraint to not throttle the computer nerd for the last three hours.

25. **Flying**

Tucker tapped his foot impatiently as he waited his turn. "Yo dude, I've been waiting an hour, isn't it my turn for to drive the specter speeder yet." He didn't expect to be yelled at to wait his turn from Jack Fenton as he piloted the speeder in another round of figure eights.


	9. Growing Up

A man stood next to his fidgeting son.

"Are you ready?" he asked the boy.

"I…I think so…" the boy answered.

"Alright here we go." And he started running with his son and the bike the boy sat upon.

"I changed my mind!" The panicked boy yelled to his father.

"Too late to back out now, keep going." The man said kindly back.

Soon the boy calmed down and started to have fun, he never noticed when his father let go of the bike seat and let him go on his own. The man stood there, watching his son have fun and growing up before his eyes.

"Good job, Danny-boy."

Many years later, Danny stood next to his own son.

"Are you ready?"

"…I think so."

"Alright, here we go." He started to run.

"I changed my mind!" The boy shut his eyes tight.

"Too late to back out now, look." Danny said with a smile and the boy did.

"I…I'm doing it…I'm _flying_!" Father and son flew for awhile and, as before a long time ago, the boy never noticed when his father let go.

"Good job, son."

Danny watched his son fly and soar, with out him.


	10. It's coming!

"Hurry up!"

"I _am_!"

"Not fast enough! It's coming!"

"I know! I know!"

"Watch out!" The car swerved out of the path of another.

"Almost there! Hold on!"

To most, this would be the scene of someone in a car chase for their lives. For Danny Fenton and his wife Sam, this is what it's like to drive to the hospital.

"Remind me again, _why_ didn't we fly?"

"Our mothers."

"Oh, right. Remind me to grievously harm them."

"Wow, Sam, having a baby has really softened you."

Yes indeed, Sam Fenton, wife of half-ghost superhero Danny Fenton/Phantom, was having a baby…

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Insulting your pregnant wife who is about to deliver your child."

…Let's hope Danny is still alive afterwards.


	11. A Promise

Slightly sad at the end but that's the nature of things like this.

"Mommy, what's it like to fly?" A five year old asked his mother. The woman bent down and whispers in his ear.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but I would like to think it feels wonderful." The little boy thought hard at what his mom said.

"One day, when I'm big. I'm gonna learn to fly and I'll take you with me Mommy. I promise."

Who knew that nine years later, he would keep that promise.

"Come on, mom, I've got something to show you." the fourteen year old said as he dragged his mom to the roof of their home.

"What is it sweetie?" The sun was just setting and the breeze was light and warm.

"Remember when I was little? I promised you something, I always keep my promises." And with that as her only warning, they took off at a gentle pace. They played with the clouds, raced wild birds, ran their hands over the water of a small lake, and let their problems stay earthbound as they soared through the darkening sky. But all things must come to an end and they dropped back onto the rooftop of their home once more.

"Danny, that was amazing! Thank you, thank you so much." She hugged her son warmly.

Danny fell asleep that night thinking about the hours he spent with his mom. He sighed as he turned over in his bed.

"You're welcome, mom. I'm not even upset that I had to die to keep this promise. I'd do anything for you, Mommy." And with that last thought, Danny Fenton/Phantom fell asleep.


	12. How a Clockworks

Hey guys (and gals), I'm sorry that I'm not doing all the chapters I promised you on my stories. To tell the truth I've been beating back ideas for more fics. Most involving Clockwork (hence this one-shot) I'm working on it as fast as my little brain allows me to, sorry for the wait. Now, ENJOY THIS!

Clockwork was charged with the heath and well being of Danny by the Observants, right? Then why did he give that knowing smirk when they left? One could argue that the Eyeballs left him alone for once or even that things worked out for the better this way. Then why that mischievous glint in his red eyes? Why did he only intervene when a certain future was at stake? One where…he could retire. Let us see, from above, what this parade will bring.

Clockwork decided long before Danny or even Jack and Maddie were born that he wished to retire from the stress of watching the timeline. Most would think that one as powerful as Clockwork wouldn't have a problem, that the Time Master was as old as his job. True he was an old and powerful ghost but he was currently the ninety-seventh Time Master since the creation of time itself. So it was time to start the process of making an apprentice. You see, Time Watchers in general weren't picked randomly from the Ghost Zone. They had to be born and 'cultivated' in the real world first in order to understand the delicate balance that the living world needed to survive. And if the real world thrived the Ghost Zone flourished.

The Time Master searched far and wide over the human plain for the perfect contributions that would make an excellent student and he soon came across two young children. Jack was a fun-loving and inquisitive child, full of wonder and curiosity about the world beyond what he saw. Clockwork smiled as he saw one part of his masterpiece come to meet with another by the name of Maddie years later. She was smart and athletic, decisive and caring. Together they fell in love with little prodding from the watching spirit. A sad side effect from that was a vengeful man by the name of Vlad, but Clockwork knew the newly created half-ghost had his purpose later in The Creation and let the man stew till the time was right.

Not too long after that, a daughter was born. Smart like her mother but not enough of her father's laid back views of the world. In a word she was strict but she too would come into play with The Creation. An eye blink later and there was another child, a boy this time. Not nearly as smart as his sister but he held the wonder, the curiosity, the passion, the strength, and the drive. He was perfect in all but one aspect, experience. That was where Vlad came into play.

Vlad, weather knowing or not, taught Danny what he needed to survive as a half-ghost and as a person in general. The boy's true but planned friends helped keep him grounded as they all learned about the world around them and beyond.

Clockwork watched as the boy grew, watched as he learned. And the Time Master was very impressed with his planned youth; he only had to intervene one time before the Observants would come and 'order his death'. Clockwork chuckled at the thought of that silly glove turning back time, sure the thing could morph reality but the fabric of time couldn't be touched by it.

The Time Ghost allowed sadness to come to play every-so-often as well, the boy needed to know that it wasn't always easy to live and life could change by one tiny mistake…like cheating…turning into a large disaster. 'Dan' was never a possibility for his charge, just a manifestation of fears, doubts, and worse case scenarios. The Time Master needed to show Danny that _one_ mistake was enough to destroy everything. The world doesn't need a repeat of Atlantis or Pompeii after all.

Clockwork waited, very patiently, for the right time to pluck his apprentice from the time stream. He waited for the legacy of Phantom to be passed to a son, he waited for the time Danny had to fade from the world and join the spirits. Clockwork was there the day he 'died' stopping time at the right moment to catch Danny in the State of Between, the thing that made it possible for him to be both alive and dead at the same time, if only briefly, during his transitions.

Clockwork's patience paid off in the end; Danny, or should I say 'Tock-tic' agreed to learn the ways of Time Watchers so he could watch over his ever growing family. Soon he will earn his Master name, something that would make his Master and teacher proud or at the very least amused. Soon the world will know of…Phantomclock.


	13. Hugs For Valentine's Day

This is for Valentine's Day! YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! As always, no ownage…

Weird things always happened to Danny. It was a constant of the universe and a stability in an otherwise hectic life…or half-life. It was almost expected that Danny would be mobbed by the denizens of the Ghost Zone; just not like this…

It was Wednesday; a rather normal Wednesday in a long week of rather normal days so Danny, Sam, and Tucker knew…something big was going to happen. All were alert and jumpy, looking for any signs of attack or invasion or annoying box obsessed specters. So when a ghost girl showed up and hugged, I repeat, _hugged_ our favorite ghost boy then promptly flew away, the three were confused but relieved that the ghosts were back. The constant was returned and no one was hurt.

Thursday… No fewer than nine ghost females showed up and hugged Danny, weather he be in ghost form or human. Luckily, none had shown up around spectators.

Friday…twenty seven ghost girls, all around teenage years, hugged our favorite halfa. Tucker delighted in counting how many hugs his friend received while Danny and Sam both worried for their friend's sanity.

Saturday and Sunday…a total of three hundred and two ghosts, only three were male. Johnny, Slulker and the Box Ghost showed up to slap Danny on the back and offer congratulations. Danny had no clue _why_ he was being treated like 'one of the guys' as every ghostly female teen seemed to be wanting a hug from him. Skulker just smirked and said, "You'll see, ghost child."

Monday…Vlad came for a visit. Danny tried long and hard to avoid the fruit loop, but he had to go home eventually. There he was cornered by 'Uncle Vlad' in yet another hug but this one was one of those 'I'm taunting you in full view of your parents and there's nothing you can do about it' hugs; where Vlad stated how 'grown up' Danny was. Danny promptly ignored the man. Ninety six girls hugged him that day.

Tuesday…Valentine's Day…singles awareness day…the day all heck broke loose. Each was acceptable at this point as yet another ghostly female hugged Danny, this time in front of the entire school. Needless to say…the whole school freaked. Be it the mistrustful gaze of Valery Grey or the aw of the entire chess and band clubs or even the rather hysterical mumblings of the football team, every eye was on Danny that day and as soon as the final bell rang, he grabbed his friends and _ran_.

When they stopped in the park, Danny started to rant about crazy ghosts. Sam stopped it with a hug of her own saying it will be alright. For the first time since the start of 'crazy hug week' Danny reciprocated a hug. In that instant four hundred and thirty two ghostly females gained visibility and groaned in disappointment then flew away. Johnny showed up with Kitty on his motorcycle.

"Great choice, kid. Good luck with your new babe." Kitty giggled and hugged her boyfriend as they too flew away. Tucker chose that time to remember something important.

"Oh, hey, dude, I totally forgot earlier. I did some research on ghost holidays; apparently Valentine's Day is usually when ghost guys pick a girlfriend by hugging them." Sam and Danny fought the urge to smack themselves but settled for smacking Tucker.


	14. Ghost Stories

"Gather ye weary trav'lers, I has a tale to tell ye…" A young childish voice started.

"Oh no, not Young-butt again! We need some new entertainment!" commented an irritated female

"Worry not dear lass! For I have what you ask!" On older man stated

"That didn't even rhyme Writer…" an almost mechanical voice pointed out

"Thank goodness for _that_!" A young male exclaimed

"Well, _somebody_ needs to start." Argued the first voice

"Why not Sir Phantom? I'm interested in what he would have to say" suggested another female voice

"Yeah, why not the Dipstick? You're on baby pop!" stated the first female

"Me? You guys can't be serious?" questioned the young male voice

"As a heart attack, ghost child, tell your tale." Demanded the mechanical voice

"Why are ghosts telling ghost stories again?" the young male shot back

"It is tradition on All Hallows Eve to gather and tell stories of life, death and everything in between." The second female supplied.

"Do they have to be true?" the boy continued to ask

"No they don't! Now just tell a story!" the irritated female said

"Fine, fine, jeez, don't bite my head off." An eerie green light erupted between the circle of ghosts. It was held by a boy about fifteen years old with white hair and eyes as green as the fire he held in his hand.

"Long ago a ghost wandered the human realm, seeking to protect it and its inhabitants."

"Sounds like you!" Stated a child-like ghost dressed as a pirate.

"Shhhh." Hissed a blue teen next to him

"His task seemed never-ending and his social life was non-existent."

"Don't break character! It ruins the effect!" demanded a ghost with glasses and a thick scarf around his neck

"One day, a test was decided for the young spirit, a test of morals and character. A test that could decide the fate of both the worlds."

"Very dramatic, Sir Phantom." Commented a young princess ghost

"The day of the test arrived but, due to the spirit's self-imposed task, he wasn't ready. The young spirit decided to throw caution to the winds and cheat on the test."

"Didn't you say this was a test of morals, whelp?" asked a robotic ghost

"The instructor didn't know of the young spirit's activities and called his guardians to a popular haunt. Unknown to all was the danger that lurked inside."

"Spooky!" stated the young pirate.

"Shut up Young-butt!" snapped the teen girl beside him

"The haunt exploded destroying the instructor, the guardians, and the friends of the young spirit."

"No! That can't be the end of it! That's all wrong!" ranted the bespectacled ghost

"If you guys would let me finish!"

"Sorry…" All stated, the white haired ghost nodded and continued his tale.

"The young spirit was crushed, he had nowhere to go, no one to guide him or keep him on his decided path. Or so he thought. Another spirit, not unlike himself, wished to take in the young spirit. Teach him about the world and his potential. The young spirit went with the elder and learned, though the pain of loss never went away. One day, the young sprit decided he'd had enough of the pain and asked the elder to help him rip away the pain, take away the agony so he could move on. The elder spirit did. The operation was quick and painless for the young one, but the part that was taken out became angered. It went on a rampage and stole the elder spirit's own negative and absorbed it. The newly created creature killed what was left of the young spirit and demolished the lair, leaving the elder broken and homeless, and then proceeded to destroy all the young spirit once held dear in both the human realm and ghost zone." The grouping of ghosts gasped at the detail of the teen's story, almost like this young ghost lived this horror.

"It took the creature a mere ten years to leave the ghost zone to ruble and have every human fear its name, a name that once brought peace and happiness. Only one place remained virtually untouched by the creature's reign, Amity Park."

"Oh, here we go. Putting yourself in the story, whelp?" asked the mechanical ghost

"No I'm not, Skulker. All the characters of this story have already been introduced and I'm not one of them." The white haired teen said smoothly, "now can I continue?" The crowed sheepishly nodded

"Amity became a fortress against all things ghostly, including the creature. The town was happy for the most part until the creature developed a new power, one that shattered the defenses of Amity and allowed the creature to enter the city. Ten years in the past, the young spirit and his friends were exploring the ghost zone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the heck is this about Dipstick?" asked the blue teen

"It's part of the story, Ember. It'll make sense in a few minutes." The white haired teen explained before going back into the story. "They found a new place according to a hand-drawn map. A dark place filled with clocks of all kinds, shapes, and sizes. A place that showed the horror that was taking place ten years in his future. As the young spirit looked on in awed shock at the power and ruthlessness displayed before him, a new specter attacked the young spirit. The specter was charged with ending the young one's existence while the young spirit fought to defend himself, his only escape was to the future…the one where the creature was having its fun." A chill ran through the crowed of ghosts.

"The creature met the three in the middle of the destroyed city with the intent to kill what it already lost. The only thing that saved the friends of the young spirit was the medallions that were taken from the dark place filled with clocks. They went back to their own time, safe from the creature. The young spirit was not so lucky. The creature implanted the spirit's medallion inside the young one, tied him up and tossed him into the future ghost zone to be left at the mercy of a merciless place. The creature traveled to the past to try to cement his own path. The young one floated in the ghost zone of the future and crossed paths with ghosts the creature all but destroyed. They blamed the young one for the misfortunes that he had yet to cause and they proceeded to deal out punishment for crimes he didn't commit. Unknown to all, even the young spirit himself, a new power was awakening; the one that the creature just unlocked himself. The young one used the power to knock back his enemies and break the bonds that kept him helpless. In the past, the creature posed as the young spirit; fooling all but one of the young spirit's family. She wrote a note on a tracking device that she flung into the ghost zone for ten years it flew across the endless void until it found its way to the young spirit. On the note was one word, the name of the elder spirit. The young one sought out the elder spirit, fully intending to find answers. And he did, the elder spirit told of the creature's birth and of the horrors that lead up to that incident. The young one asked the elder to remove the medallion that held him in the foreign time and the elder agreed. It was a simple operation but the elder didn't make it painless as a reminder of what should be prevented. The young one returned and confronted the creature who had tied up the young one's instructor, guardians and friends to the same haunt that would soon explode and cause their demise." All of the ghosts held their breath and leaned in close to listen to the obvious climax to the story.

"They fought, long and hard. The creature was powerful, experienced and easily injured the young one. While the young spirit did his best to deal out any damage he could. The fight was obviously one sided and had extreme collateral damage. The creature played with the young one like a cat with a mouse as he ran down the clock, the time till the explosion that would take away the people that cared for the young spirit the most was short. Somehow, miraculously, the young one surprised the creature with the power and captured it; but he'd used too much energy and was too injured to stop the explosion. The young one watched them die just as the creature did," The ghosts looked like they were about to object but the white haired teen continued, "he thought all hope was lost." The ghosts became confused. The story wasn't over?

"The specter, the one from the dark clock place, the one charged with destroying him came and showed that he had saved the young one's loved ones. When questioned about it the specter replied that, given the chance, the young one would never allow the creature to become and that was the specter's true intention; the young one passed the test of character and he was sent back to make right what went wrong. The young one keeps this lesson close to his heart to this day, the end."

"That was quite a story, Daniel." A new voice was heard, an ancient voice that resounded through time, "Do you really think my lair is dark?" The white haired teen turned to see a figure shrouded in a purple cloak.

"It could use some lighting, Clockwork, but it's your lair you decorate it however you want." Danny Phantom said to the Master of Time before he turned back to the awestruck crowed. "See you guys next time, I got to get home before dinner." The young ghost went to leave before Ember stopped him.

"Was all that true? Your story?"

"I'll let you decide." He said as he flew away. The ghost boy now held new respect in the ghost zone.


End file.
